


Pack Bloodlines

by novaturism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaturism/pseuds/novaturism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of Stiles and Scott's fight, Stiles gets taken by the dread doctors and they turn him into a new kind of chimera. Stiles struggles to figure out what's wrong with him, especially when everyone around him is telling him that he's dead. Even Lydia. Theo takes this opportunity to turn Stiles against the rest of his pack, when they are in need of him the most. Will Stiles and the pack ever come back together? Will everything be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

Stiles was standing outside in the pouring rain, gripping a wrench tightly in his hand. He had just let his best friend walk away. Well, his ex-best friend.

Theo had gotten what he wanted. Screwed everything up in Stiles' life. Stiles was a mess. He'd just lost Scott and his girlfriend Malia seemed to want absolutely no part of him.

All of this conflict with the dread doctors was just messing with Stiles' head. He was the only human. It seemed to him as if everyone around him was supernatural and he was just well — normal. 

He was still letting the cold rain pour down on him, wetting his hair and clothing making him shiver. Scott was gone and there was nothing Stiles could do about it. So he took a deep breath, collected himself calmly, and opened the door to his jeep. He climbed in and sat there reflected on everything, taking it all in.

Tears still rolling down his cheeks, Stiles started his jeep up and was ready to drive away, but when he put his foot on the gas the jeep would budge.

"What the hell?" Stiles said out loud to himself. He quieted, listening to the sounds around him. Metal against metal clicking was all that he heard.

He knew what that sound was. The Dread Doctors. Stiles knew he had to get out of there. Now. 

Stiles acted quickly, turning around and try thing to open up his door. But when he did that all of the doors locked automatically. He tried to pry them open but they just wouldn't budge. He was stuck in the car and no one was there to help. 

He looked in his rear view mirror and the dread doctors were within his sight now. He HAD to figure something out. Try to escape somehow. 

He looked around the jeep frantically in search of something that could help him. Nothing.

Then he looked down into his lap. The wrench. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. He was going to smash the window of his jeep open.

He gripped the wrench once again debated on wether he should still smash the window or not, but he did. Glass shattered into his lap making a crunching sound. 

Stiles turned to climb out the window but when he did he was staring face to face with the doctors. Their creepy masks and the piercing sound of metal that causes your ears to ache was sending a shock through Stiles. He was frozen in fear.

The last thing he remembers is being smacked in the head with something before everything went black.

-

Stiles awoke suddenly. His eyesight adjusted to the darkness and he seemed to realize that he was in some sort of basement. It was filled with a bunch of tanks and medical equipment. Then he remembered. The Dread Doctors had taken him. He didn't know where he was exactly but all he knew was that he needed help and fast. 

Then he heard that sound. That metal sound that made him want to scream. It made his head pound and ache. He knew they were coming. And there was nothing he could do now. He was tied to a chair with chains on his wrists.

They turned the corner and Stiles was freaking out inside his head. There was no plan that could get him out of this one. He had nobody to help him. The Dread Doctors were carrying something in their hand. A needle. But Stiles realized it wasn't the usual silvery color of mercury, it was bright red. Like a deep, bright red.

Stiles knew where that needle was going. Right into him. He didn't know what it would do or even if it would harm him. Stiles calmed down and simply asked a question. 

"What is this?" A pause. "What are you doing?" Stiles didn't expect an answer but it was at least worth a try. The doctors kept coming closer and closer. 

One of them was right next to Stiles and placed a finger right on his neck. The two others surrounded him. One with a needle in their hand, another placing his hands over Stiles' legs. 

Stiles wasn't going to go down without a fight. 

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He yelled whilst moving his body around like it would help him escape. He looked down at his wrists and they were bloody and had cuts all over them. He hadn't realized how much he was trying to get out. "Tell me what you are doing!" He screamed. 

"Let me go!" But before Stiles could say anything else he got a punch in the face putting him in a daze. He was dizzy and tired. Very tired... must get out... very tired... he let his eyes slowly close while his mind drifted away. That's when he felt the sharp prick of the needle go into his skin right on the neck. Plummeting the red liquid inside his body. 

-

A few hours later stiles awoke in the same spot he was in a while ago. But something was different. He wasn't tied down anymore. He could get up if he wanted to, and that's what he did. He got up and looked around to see if there would be any sign of what they did to him. But before he did someone was coming out of the shadows. The doctors yet again. 

"Are you done experimenting on me or no?" Stiles asked very sarcastically. All the doctors did was stand there looking at him. 

One of them finally added, "His condition looks promising." Stiles panicked inside. His stomach twisted into knots and he almost lost his balance and fell over but he steadied himself. Whatever they have put into him has made him very sick. He looked up at the doctors but before he could say anything someone came up behind Stiles, snapping his neck. Stiles fell to the floor unconscious. He was dead.

In the distance you could hear a scream. This wasn't just any scream, it was the scream of a banshee. It was the scream of Lydia Martin.


	2. Choices

Stiles woke up the next morning with a huge headache. He was in his bed, his bedroom actually. He slowly crawled out of his bed and slowly walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked and felt pretty normal, except for the fact that his head was throbbing with pain. 

It was as if he’d just woken up from a bad nightmare. Maybe he did. Maybe everything that happened the night before never actually happened. Stiles had been delusional since the nogitsune was gone. Running a shaky hand through his hair, relieved, he noticed his wrists. They were cut and bruised. 

He stood there not knowing what to think. He jumped to the sound of his bedroom door swinging open. 

“Stiles!” He heard a voice yell. Lydia.

“Stiles! Are you here?” He heard another one say. He knew that one too. It was Scott. Lydia’s voice cut through his thoughts again, “Stiles isn’t here. What happened to him?”

Stiles slow crept out his bathroom door and spoke up, his voice much weaker then expected, “I’m right here… um. What’s up?” He said, not glancing over at Scott once.

“Lydia said you were dead… or dying.” Scott said, noticing Stiles wouldn’t look at him. 

“Well, I’m neither of those… so you can leave.”

“Stiles, you don’t get it.” Lydia joined in. “I had one of those feelings… you know, the banshee feeling. And I screamed. Stiles you’re dead.” 

“I’m not dead! I’m right here! Don’t you guys get that?” Stiles said getting angrier. He sat down on his bed and looked down at his wrists, rubbing them.

“Stiles what happened? Are you okay?” Scott asked glancing over at him.

Stiles almost gave his friend the benefit of the doubt and told him that he was fine, but then he would’ve been lying. “Scott, since when do you care? Last time I checked you were listening to everything Theo was telling you.”

You could tell by looking at Scott’s face that he was hurt by that comment. “Stiles, I care… because I care about you.”

“Scott just stop telling me lies, because I won’t believe them. Unlike you. You believe everything that every one tells you, without even letting someone explain themselves.” Stiles spat back at him.

Scott looked up at Stiles knowing that he’d just lost his best friend. “Scott just leave me alone, okay? I’m fine.” And with that comment Stiles walked out of his bedroom, leaving Scott behind with Lydia.

“What’s up with him?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t know… but I also don’t know if he was lying or not.”

“How do you not know if he was lying or not? Weren’t you listening to his heartbeat?”

“That’s the thing, Lydia… Stiles didn’t have a heartbeat. At all.”

-

Stiles stormed out of his house in anger. He pulled out of the driveway and just kept driving to who knows where. He didn’t care anyway. He just didn’t understand why everyone kept telling him he was dead. 

He drove for about an hour, when all of sudden he pulled his jeep to a stop. In the middle of the road there was a figure. Stiles knew exactly who it was.

Theo. 

Stiles opened the car door and slammed it as hard as he could. Running straight at Theo, he took him by the shirt and slammed him onto the pavement. 

“What did you do to me?” Stiles screamed in Theo’s face. Theo didn’t respond all he did was hit Stiles sending him backwards into his jeep.

“Stiles, you really think you could beat me? The first chimera?” Theo was smiling. “You were the last chimera… the weakest.”

“Don’t call me weak. Tell me what you’ve done to me.” Stiles was begging for answers now.

“Stiles you’re dead.”

“Stop saying that. You still haven’t answered my question!” Stiles slowly got up from the ground and stood up on his feet.

“Stiles... you're smart. You tell me what we did to you." Theo said with a smile.

"Well, obviously I'm a chimera." Stiles said not removing his glare off of Theo.

"You've been hearing heartbeats all morning haven't you? That's why your head is throbbing. You've been listening to the blood pumping through everyone's veins." 

Stiles panicked inside his head, how did Theo know all of this? With a stuttering voice Stiles asked, "And what's that suppose to mean?" 

"You don't get it Stiles. Here's the thing. You're not actually a chimera."

"Then tell me what I am!" Stiles yelled at Theo. Stiles felt his anger rising. He clenched his fists tighter and tighter, until he felt two fangs sticking out of his canine teeth. Stiles stopped and cautiously looked up at Theo, who was smiling widely. Stiles got what Theo was trying to tell him this whole time. 

"Stiles what are you?" Theo said grinning.

"A vampire." The word seemed so awkward to Stiles. With all this werewolf and chimera stuff going on, he never imagined vampires to be thrown into the mix. Now he was one.

"Stiles, you have choice to make."

"What now? Haven't you done enough?"

"You can either stay alive forever or be dead in the next hour."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a full vampire yet Stiles."

"Good." Stiles said sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to be."

"Stiles, you're going to die if you don't become a full vampire. That's the choice you have to make."

"And what's this choice?"

"Become a full vampire by drinking human blood or died because you didn't take my offer." Theo was smiling yet again and it made Stiles angrier by the minute. "Time is running out Stiles. Make your choice."

"No."

"No what?" Theo asked.

"I'm not going to kill or hurt anyone, Theo. That's not who I am."

"Really? Like you didn't enjoy hurting people when you were the nogitsune? You loved having all that power but were to afraid to admit it." Theo tossed a bag of red liquid toward Stiles. It landed on the ground in front of him. "Okay Stiles, you won't have to hurt anyone... Yet."

"What's this?" Stiles asked but he already knew the answer.

"Blood." Theo said. "You either drink it or you die."

Stiles hesitantly looked down at the bag. He couldn't do this. And he wasn't going to do this. Stiles looked back up at Theo and then back down and the ground. His fangs were still visible and his stomach was starting to growl. Stiles couldn't control it anymore and before he knew it, he'd drank the whole package of blood.

Stiles took one more look around him, for this would be the last time he was an actual human. The last thing he remembered was passing out onto the cool hard pavement.


	3. Heartbeats

Stiles was shaken awake by Scott. He glanced up quickly, almost forgetting the events that happened just a few hours before.

"Stiles are you alright?" Scott asked. Stiles looked up at him, still angry for all of the lies he believed. Maybe if Scott had just listened to him, he wouldn't have been "dead". Scott's voice appeared again gripping Stiles from his thoughts. "Stiles, there's blood all over your mouth are you okay?" Stiles looked around curious to see if the empty bag of blood he drank was gone. It was. Theo must have picked it up before he left Stiles in the middle of the road. He also noticed a ring on his finger. He didn't bother to take it off, Theo must have put it on him for a reason.

"Stiles... I know you're mad, but please..." Scott paused. "answer me."

Stiles took a deep breath in to his hallow chest with no beating heart and released it slowly. "Scott, I'm not upset. I mean, I was but let's just forget about it."

There was a long pause of silence before Stiles spoke up again. 

"I guess, I just passed out on the pavement. I'm going to head home and rest. There's a lot on my mind at the moment."

Stiles started walking over to his jeep when I voice rang behind him. 

"Stiles, I'm not mad about Donovan." Stiles stopped walking and slowly turned around. "I know you just don't go around killing people."

"You think that's what I was mad about, Scott?" He paused a hurt expression on his face. "It was much more than that. You're the one that got me turned into a -" Stiles stopped himself and Scott had a confused look painted over his face. Stiles turned around again and continued walking.

But as he was walking away he spoke once more. "And if you were wondering Scott... I'm much more of a killer than you'd think."

-

Stiles was home now, laying in bed playing with the ring on his finger. He wondered what it did. He was lost in thought when the front door opened. He knew who it was instantly.

"Dad?" Stiles yelled down the stairs.

"Stiles, I brought you home some curly fries from after work."

Stiles smiled slightly, then sighed. He knew that even his favorite curly fries couldn't satisfy the hunger he felt in his stomach. 

"Umm... Thanks Dad." Stiles called down the stairs. 

"Aren't you going to come down, Stiles?" His dad yelled back up to him. Stiles thought about going back down but whenever he did all he could hear was a heartbeat. His Dad's heartbeat. Stiles knew he'd hurt him if he went down stairs so he just stood in his doorway and simply said, "No Dad, I'm a little tired so I'm just going to head to bed."

"Okay." His Dad's voice rung out over the empty house.

A minutes minutes later Stiles heard yet another knock on the door. And he heard yet another heartbeat. 

Stiles had no clue who it was. He figured it was Scott, so he just completely ignored it and went back to laying down. He was almost falling asleep when his bedroom door slowly pushed open.

In the doorway stood Malia. She looked straight at Stiles and simply asked, "May I come in?"

Stiles sat up on his bed and nodded his head yes. She shuffled over and sat next to next to him. There was a long pause before anyone spoke. Malia was the first to speak up. 

"Stiles... Scott told me what happened." She glanced up at him and they made eye contact for the first time since she's came. 

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked with a confused look on his face. Does she know? He was freaking out inside but didn't show it on the outside.

"I'm not mad..." She paused. "I'm not mad about Donovan." 

Relief flooded Stiles and he took a deep breath in. "It wasn't all my fault..."

"I know, Stiles. And that's why I'm not mad." She smiled at him and he looked away. Her voice rung out again. "But why would you tell Scott that you're a killer?" 

"Malia, I honestly don't feel like talking about it right now." 

Malia put her hand on his shoulder and Stiles shrugged it away.

"Stiles, you can talk to me."

"I know I can but... I can't..."

"Why do you mean you can't?" Malia asked, her voice rising a little. That's when Stiles completely lost it. The sound of her heartbeat and all the stress was overwhelming.

"Malia I said I don't want to talk about it! Don't you get that?" After Stiles said that he just snapped. He was slowly losing his mind again. Not because he was possessed by a nogitsune, but because he was a vampire...

"Stiles, I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on!"

"Malia! I can't..."

"You know what Stiles... Before it didn't matter to me... but now you're hiding something from me. You can tell me anything and I won't judge."

"I know." Stiles could feel his hunger rising along with the feeling that his canine teeth were starting to get longer, forming into fangs. He didn't want to hurt Malia.

"Stiles?" Malia asked panicked. "Why is your heart not beating?" 

Stiles just stood there staring at her.

"Stiles? Are you dead... or dying?" Stiles could hear the panic in her voice but said nothing. He continued to stand there.

"Fine. If you don't want to answer me I'm going to leave." And with that she turned and walked out the door. Stiles knew she wouldn't talk to Scott. She never did.

Stiles slowly walked over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He opened his mouth revealing his two fangs. He poked at them with his finger and continuously wondered how they could just appear. But right now he wanted them to disappear. He gave up after a while and went back to his bed. 

As much as he wanted to go to sleep, he couldn't. He couldn't fall asleep with two fangs in his mouth and this unsatisfied hunger in his stomach. 

He got up and look out his window and he saw a person out there. Stiles wasn't going to do it. Wasn't going to attack him. But the hunger in his stomach was too much. He quickly jumped out of his window and slowly started walking across the street...


	4. Lies

Stiles now stood face to face with this person. He didn't recognize the man. He was older, in his 40 or 50's. His face showed concern for the young boy standing in front of him.

"Hey... Are you alright?" The older man asked Stiles cautiously. But Stiles didn't answer as if was as if he were in some sort of a trance. He stood there, his eyes scanning the area. Stiles was defying what Scott and himself believed it. Stiles didn't want to do it. Didn't want to kill a person but it was too late. 

Before the man had any reaction Stiles revealed his fangs and dug them into the man's neck. Stiles didn't stop, he was enjoying it. The sweet taste of blood in his mouth satisfied him. He was surprised actually. Stiles thought he would stop due to the fear of killing.

The man struggled at first to get away, but he soon gave up. Stiles had won. But had he? 

Stiles felt the man's body go limp and he dropped it to the ground. But he was still unsatisfied. He wanted more.

"Stiles?" A shaky voice called behind him. Stiles turned around blood dripping from his lips. He was standing face to face with Scott. His best friend.

"What have you done? Why didn't you tell me?" Scott's angry voice echoed out over the neighborhood.

Stiles didn't know what to answer back so he just took his hand and wiped the blood from his lips. Stiles looked down at his hands and what he had done sunk in. He had killed someone.

"Stiles, you're a vamp-" But before Scott could finish he passed out onto the ground. Standing behind Scott was Theo. With a huge smile on his face he said, "Good thing he's done talking. His voice was getting annoying."

"What did you do to him?" Stiles asked panicked.

"Oh. Nothing really. I just gave him a sedative to fall asleep, so tomorrow when he wakes up he will think that this whole thing was a dream."

"Why do you keep saving me from Scott?" Stiles paused. "First you remove the empty bag of blood on the ground earlier today and now you just saved me from being found out... But the question is why? If this is about you wanting me in your 'pack' then it's still a no."

"I'm just trying to help you out Stiles. You are just learning this vampire thing and I don't think Scott would be too happy with this either." Theo paused then smiled. "I mean you killing a person and all..." 

Stiles had forgotten that he'd just done that. He looked down at the body on the ground. Then he looked back at his hands. 

"Oh Stiles. Don't worry! All vampires do it. Especially newbies." Theo winked. "But I think I know a way that could make you stop and go back to being a normal teenager again."

"You're lying. All you ever do is lie to me."

"You're wrong Stiles... I'm trying to help you."

Stiles wanted to scream, wanted to yell, and let all of his anger out upon the world. He should've been mad at Theo, but he was too upset to even fight him. Stiles slumped down onto the pavement and let the tears fall in his lap. 

"You can't help me Theo."

"Of course I can." Theo replied.

"Stop trying to make me feel better. I hated you a few days ago, nothing's changed since then. I can't even help myself out, so how are you even going to help me out?" 

"Well, the dread doctors told me something about vampires, Stiles."

"Did they tell you how to change me back?" Stiles asked in between his heavy breathing and tears.

"Stiles, you can't be turned back. You are dead. I snapped your neck. If you didn't have vampire blood in you system, you would've never woken up again."

"Why me?"

"Because I knew it would get to Scott. At first I was going to kill your Dad."

"Wait like 'kill' him?" Stiles asked with air quotes.

"No actually kill him. So then, you would get mad at Scott, and you'd never forgive him for not being there. But this works out so much better." Theo paused to look up at Stiles who was glaring at him. "Scott will never want to be around you now Stiles."

"You don't know that. You don't know anything." 

"Well, I saw the way he looked at you tonight. He looked at you as if you were a monster."

Stiles was done playing games with Theo. "Just tell me how I could live normally again and forget all of this pain."

"Well vampires have this thing. I believe it's called their humanity switch. It allows them to forget about all of this pain of being a vampire and they just live normally."

"Okay." Stiles nervously exclaimed. "How do I do that? And I meant to ask you, what does this ring do?" 

"It allows you to go out into the sun. Without it you would be stuck all day inside. And all you have to do to turn off your humanity is block everything out. Just go emotionless."

Stiles looked up a Theo like he was joking. But Theo stood there glaring at him. 

"Stiles, turn it off."

Stiles stood there staring off into space. He was slowly blocking out the emotions he felt. Slowly losing the real Stiles. He would no longer feel the sadness in his heart. He would no longer feel the pain. This was a new Stiles, that Scott wouldn't like.


	5. Inhuman

The next morning Stiles woke up feeling nothing. He wasn't happy nor sad. He simply got up and started getting ready for school. 

School. It was a weird thought that Stiles would actually be going after last nights events. He doesn't remember much, just that he'd killed someone and Theo was there to "help" him. Stiles truly believed that Theo was on his side. Truly believed he had someone to be there with him through his transition. If only he knew the actual truth. 

Stiles was finishing tying up his shoelaces when he looked up and saw Theo standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Umm... Hey." Stiles sputtered out, kind've shocked Theo was there. 

"Your Dad let me in. I told him you were driving me to school. But there was something I came here to tell you."

"And?..." Stiles continued.

"Well, vampires, like yourself, can do this thing where they can make other people forget stuff..." Theo paused wondering if that made sense. "Like they can play with others' minds."

"Oh." Stiles looked back down at his shoelaces. "I'm hungry." But before Theo could reply, Stiles was already halfway down the staircase. Stiles wandered into the kitchen to where he found his Dad reading the newspaper. Stiles couldn't help himself. He was just so hungry and could hear the warm blood rushing through his father's veins. Stiles could feel his face shifting. His perfectly shaped teeth formed into sharp fangs. His once deep brown eyes turned into black pits. He could feel his soft cheeks forming ugly black veins right under his eyes. Stiles didn't care about what he was about to do. 

His Dad looked up from the newspaper and saw him. Saw Stiles. 

"Stiles?" He asked. "Is that you?" He couldn't even recognize his own son. Stiles didn't answer he just kept coming closer and closer. Stiles ran right up to him and dug his fangs right into his fathers neck. He felt the warm stickiness of the blood rushing down his throat. He wasn't going to stop. It felt too good to stop. He felt powerful again. Stiles then felt someone pulling him away from his dad's body.

"You can't kill your own father!" He turned around to find Theo. 

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"Just because... you'd have to live with it."

"Wow you're really starting to sound like Scott." Stiles exclaimed rolling his eyes at Theo.

"What're you going to do now Stiles? Just kill everything in your sight?"

"Isn't that what you want me to do?"

"Not everything. I just want you in my pack. Who cares about Scott anymore? You have me." Stiles looked at Theo like he was serious. 

"I don't care, Theo."

"So that's a yes then." Theo smiled. "Now make your Dad forget about this mess." Stiles turned his head to look at his father on the ground, staring at his son with fear in his eyes.

"Stiles this isn't you." His Dad said shakily.

"It is now." Stiles said completely have déjà vu. "Okay Dad here's the deal I don't really know how to do this but I'm going to try." He glared into his eyes. "You will forget about what I did to you this morning. You will go to work like it was a normal day. If anyone asks about the marks on your neck, its because you fell after you read the paper." Stiles looked away and his Dad stopped shaking, it had worked. Stiles had compelled his Dad to forget. Now it was time for him to do an act. He wiped the blood away from his mouth and went towards his Dad again.

"Oh my goodness Dad, are you okay? I came downstairs and you were on the ground!"

"Yeah, I'm fine Son. I just fell after I read the paper." Stiles turned to look at Theo and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt Dad, well I'm off to school." And even before the sheriff could reply to his son, he was gone. 

Once outside Theo looked over at Stiles. "Dude that was amazing."

"Yeah I guess. At least I'm not hungry anymore." Stiles gave a sick laugh. Theo had no idea what he'd just unleashed on Beacon Hills.

-

At school Lydia, Malia, and Scott were all standing by Stiles' locker waiting for him.

"So about your dream last night?" Lydia asked. "What was Stiles again?"

"A vampire." Scott sputtered out.

"It was just a dream Scott, vampires don't exist." Malia added. "Well, I mean we are werewolves but still... I've never heard of a real vampire before."

"I was so sure he was dead the other day." Lydia said. "It was the worst feeling in the world."

"Yeah, but apparently he's not." Malia stated.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why he's being so distant towards us." Scott paused. "He's never been this way before. Especially not with me."

"Well, then I suggest you ask him what's wrong." Malia said pointing towards the door. And in walked Stiles... with Theo. And they were talking like they were friends. Actual friends. Stiles didn't look the same. His hair was a tangled mess and he was pale. Well, paler than usual. He walked right up to his locker ignoring all of his former pack members. 

"Hey Stiles."

"Yes, Scott. What do you want?"

"I just was wondering if you were okay. I mean you didn't seem like you wanted to talk to me the other day."

"I didn't."

"Okay, well I'm sorry for bothering you then." Scott said turning his head back to Malia and Lydia giving them a confused look. They all turned to look at Stiles, but Stiles ignored them and walked into the locker room down the hall.

"What's gotten into him?" Lydia asked with her eyebrows raised. 

"I don't know but I'm going to go and find out." And with that Scott walked down the hall, and into the locker room. When he entered it was empty. 

"Stiles? Are you in here?" Scott asked. 

Then he heard Stiles' voice. 'You will not remember this, you will not scream, got it?' Scott was awfully confused. What was Stiles doing? He followed where the faint voice came from. Every turn he came closer. Closer to find out what Stiles was hiding. Then he saw it.

His best friend wrapped around some young freshman girl, with his teeth sunk into her neck. He could see the life draining from the young girl's eyes. This was not his bst friend, it couldn't be. This wasn't Stiles. The figure wasn't stopping. It just kept going and going. Stiles wasn't satisfied, he kept wanting more. Scott stared in awe, he didn't know what had happened to Stiles since the last time they met. He had turned into a complete monster. Eventually, Stiles dropped the body and noticed Scott staring at him.

"Well, it's about time you found out, huh?" Stiles looked at Scott smiling. Scott was absolutely disgusted. He saw blood in between his best friend's teeth and it was slowly dripping down his chin. Stiles had fangs, actual fangs. And his brown eyes no longer existed, they were now remained black. He didn't know who his best friend was anymore. Scott just kept staring until Stiles' face retracted to it's normal looks and he wiped the blood from his lips.

"Who did this to you? What are you? Why would you do this?" Scott had so many questions to ask, he just kept running his mouth.

"Scott, now I think you know what I am..." Stiles paused glancing over at his best friend. "I mean don't you remember last night?"

"My dream?" Scott asked.

"Yes your 'dream'." Stiles replied with air quotes.

"Wait if it wasn't a dream, then how did this happen? Who did this to you?" 

"I think you know the answer to that too Scott." Stiles hastily replied. Scott looked over at Stiles and it brought him back to the night Stiles had stabbed him. The night he was possessed by the nogitsune. This wasn't Stiles. He had a madness in his eyes that Scott couldn't explain. 

Scott also knew Stiles wouldn't just ask to become a part of the supernatural, he must've been turned without consent. Stiles had never wanted to be a werewolf, so Scott doubted he'd ever want to be a vampire. Then he knew.

"Theo." Scott exclaimed. "I just know it. It had to be him."

"And? What can the true alpha do this time? Oh that's right, nothing... I mean what could you do now? He's already turned me into this, and you weren't there to help me." 

"Stiles. I would have been there to help you." Scott exclaimed, trying to keep hope in his voice. 

"But you weren't, and now I'm a vampire. That night we fought. I was taken by the dread doctors and... Theo. They killed me Scott, I'm dead. And now the only way for me to survive is to murder innocent people."

"You don't have to kill people Stiles!"

"But Scott, I enjoy it." Stiles looked up at Scott, and saw the hope escape his face. 

"What? This is not my best friend talking." Scott paused not knowing what to say next. He just stared at Stiles for a minute and then continued. "If it were, he would not be killing anyone. He would've talked to me and we would've worked through it, just like we did when we found out I was a werewolf. Stiles I know that person is still in there."

"Well, you're wrong, that person is gone." Stiles started heading towards the door but before he left Scott called behind him, "I'm going to find a way to get my best friend back!"

"Yeah good luck with that." Stiles whispered under his breath as he walked back into the hallway of Beacon Hills High School.


	6. Compelled

Stiles went home later that night feeling terrible. Not a guilt sort of terrible, a sick feeling. 

He quickly went upstairs to his bathroom and gripped tightly onto the sink.

He was staring at himself in the mirror, and for just a spilt second he wished that the old Stiles would come back. His mind quickly pushed that thought away. 

His body was in so much agony that he didn't know how to handle it. He still had blood on the corners of his lips. Stiles was a wreak but yet he didn't care. 

Then all of a sudden Stiles just couldn't take the pain anymore and all of it just came up. He was literally throwing up all the blood in his body. It was all over the sink and all over himself. His white t-shirt was now stained with patches of red. 

He broke down in tears thinking about Scott, about everyone he's killed today. His humanity had been turned back on, there was no reason for it, Stiles had pulled himself back unlike other vampires could.

Stiles sunk down against the wall of the bathroom staring at the mess in front of him – the mess he was. Then he heard something... his Dad. The car door slammed shut and his Dad entered the house.

"Stiles? You home?" His voice echoed out over the house. Stiles had no idea what to do. He desperately wanted his Dad and to just talk to him. But not like this, he couldn't let his father see him like this.

"Stiles?" His Dad continued to ask. "I was sure he was supposed to be home." He muttered to himself.

Upon hearing this, Stiles quickly got up and examined the bathroom – it was far too filthy for him to clean by himself. He slowly got a towel and began to wipe up some of the blood but it was too late. 

In the doorway of his bathroom was his dad. He stared at him for a second. Then Stiles' eyes met his.

"I'm so sorry. Was all Stiles could get out at this time. His Dad continued to look around the bathroom.

"What happened? Stiles? Are you okay? Stiles..." He asked, eyes wandering from the blood on the floor to Stiles in the corner crying.

"I'm fine." Stiles sputtered out in between the tears and heavy breathing. 

"Sti-" His father began then stopped, " What did you do?" 

But Stiles wouldn't answer he sat in the corner of his bathroom drenched in the sticky red substance. 

"You can talk to me..." His father stepped closer placing a hand on Stiles shoulder. But Stiles quickly pushed it off and stated, "I'm a monster Dad!" He paused. "Don't you see? You shouldn't want to come near me!" He was shouting now.

Then Stiles felt that feeling again in his stomach, he quickly turned towards the sink and more blood came up. His father began rubbing his back as it just kept coming. 

"Let me take you to the hospital. You need to go to a hospital Stiles." Stiles turned to look at his Dad.

"No. I don't. I'm fine..." Stiles was being stubborn, but even he knew the hospital couldn't help him.

"Stiles you're literally throwing up blood, that's not exactly normal." 

Stiles still had the blood dripping down his face.

"Stiles please. I can't bare to lose you too." His father begged. Stiles knew he was talking about his mother and he started to cry. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the thick dry blood that lay on it.

"Dad..." Stiles paused looking up at him. "Can't you see? You already have lost me."

"What do you mean?" 

But Stiles wouldn't answer. He stood there staring.

"Stiles, please tell me..." He paused. "Are you... Like Scott?"

Stiles lifted his eyes from the floor and glanced into his father's. "Dad I'm dead."

"Huh? Stiles that's not possible you're in front of me, you're breathing. Stiles you're not dead."

"Yes I am..." Stiles said staring down at the ground.

"Very funny Stiles. Now get up so I can take you to the hospital." John told his son. Stiles glanced around the room thinking of what to do. 

"Dad I can prove it to you. There's another supernatural creature in Beacon Hills." Stiles spoke with a weak voice afraid he would throw up again. Stiles thought about earlier and what he did to his father. How he could have killed him. He shook away that thought and continued. "Dad, I'm part of the supernatural now."

"Stiles I honestly cannot deal with jokes at the moment. Now let's go."

Stiles closed his eyes but when he opened them, the honey brown color they once were was gone, replace with blackness. And Stiles let his canine teeth grow into fangs.

"Believe me now?"

John stumbled backwards afraid of his own son. "Stiles?" His eyes widened and every time Stiles stepped closer he would move away.

Stiles retracted his face to his normal features and went to sit on his bed next to his dad, who flinched when he sat down next to him.

"Are you..." His Dad started but stopped.

"A vampire?" Stiles finished staring at John.

"All I ever wanted was to protect you... and now, well now you're dead."

"Hey Dad, it's not your fault." A tear began to roll down his cheek and he wiped it away. He didn't want his dad to remember him as a monster. Stiles knew what he had to do. He looked John right in the eye and began speaking, "Yes, Dad I'm a vampire but you won't remember this." More tears rolled down his cheeks. "You know that I love you, Dad. Tonight all that happened was you came upstairs and saw me doing homework and we talked about Mom and how much we missed her." Stiles was sobbing now. "I just don't want you to remember me like this... So that's all that happened. As soon as I'm done talking you will go downstairs and forget about this whole conversation. You will forget what I am." As soon as the words stopped his Dad snapped out of his trance and it had worked. Stiles had compelled him to forget everything that just happened. 

"Well Son, enjoy the rest of your homework." John stated with a smile and walked out of Stiles' bedroom door. 

Stiles dropped down onto the floor of his bedroom and began to cry softly to himself. He never wanted this. He couldn't handle this. Having to survive off of blood, killing people. Stiles didn't want to admit it but he knew who he needed. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The person on the other end picked up quickly.

Stiles let a cry escape from his mouth, but he spoke through the sobs, "Scott, I think I need you."

A/N: Sorry for the boring chapter, it will be more interesting soon! And yay I finally updated :) And don't mind the mistakes I'm still editing it haha


End file.
